


Bond

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: "...ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan, kalian berdua..." Akhirnya Azul mulai membuka suara miliknya. Tangan yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat sudah menunjukkan warna putih saking kuatnya ia menggenggam tangan tersebut. Keringat mulai menetes padahal suhu udara malam itu tergolong cukup dingin."Oya oya.. Azul, kita sudah menunggumu berbicara selama 5 menit."...Cerita singkat dimana Azul ingin memberitahu Jade dan Floyd tentang hubungannya dengan Idia.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Azul Ashengrotto, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Kudos: 15





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Bond © velrenxy_rhoven

Azul Ashengrotto mulai berkeringat dingin. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dimana Monstro Lounge sudah tidak lagi beraktifitas. Saat ini ia berada di meja tengah dorm Octavinelle, dimana dihadapannya adalah kedua sosok teman masa kecilnya, Leech Brother.

Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah milik Jade, sedangkan Floyd sedang sibuk menyeruput minuman miliknya. Sebenarnya, Azul sudah berulang kali berperang dalam dirinya sendiri untung mengutarakan fakta bahwa ia dan Idia sudah menjaling hubungan khusus, namun entah mengapa setiap kali ia hendak memberitahu keduanya, mulutnya seolah tertutup rapat. 

Apakah karena ia takut teman masa kecilnya akan menghakiminya? Ataukah ia tidak ingin status hubungannya dengan Idia tersebar setelah ini? 

"...ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan, kalian berdua..." Akhirnya Azul mulai membuka suara miliknya. Tangan yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat sudah menunjukkan warna putih saking kuatnya ia menggenggam tangan tersebut. Keringat mulai menetes padahal suhu udara malam itu tergolong cukup dingin.

" _Oya oya_... Azul, kita sudah menunggumu berbicara selama 5 menit." Senyum Jade seolah ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Azul. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Begitulah Jade, ia memiliki personality yang buruk, bahkan bila ia berbohong sekalipun, semua orang akan percaya karena senyuman miliknya. Jade memiliki sifat manipulatif, meski senyuman terus terulas pada paras wajahnya, kebenarannya ia tidaklah seramah yang dikira. Ia adalah tipe orang yang dengan senang hati mendengar kebenaran sesuatu meskipun ia sudah mengetahuinya lebih dahulu. Atau mungkin itu adalah bentuk rasa sayang Jade pada Azul, karena ia senang menjahili teman masa kecilnya. 

Berbeda dengan Floyd yang tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli, malah lebih asyik menyendok es batu yang ada di minuman miliknya kemudian merenyah es batu tersebut. 

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa aku dan Idia sudah resmi menjalin hubungan!" 

"Ehhhh~~~ kau memanggil kami berdua hanya untuk memberitahu hal ini?" Kali ini Floyd yang mulai berbicara, ia mengarahkan sendok miliknya kearah Azul, membiarkan sendok itu bergerak naik-turun, seolah bermain dengan sendok miliknya. 

"Fufufu... Kita sudah tahu, Azul. Bila melihat sifatmu akhir-akhir ini tentu saja kita menyadarinya. Betul 'kan, Floyd?" 

Azul menaikkan kepalanya, padahal saat ini ia sedang mengutarakan rahasia miliknya, hal yang ia takutkan bila kedua teman masa kecilnya menghakimi ketertarikan seksual-nya. 

"...kalian, tidak merasa jijik?" 

"Kenapa? Hanya karena Azul menyukai _Hotaruika-senpai_ bukan berarti kita harus menjauhimu, 'kan? Lagian Jade dan _Umigame-kun_ juga sudah jadian~" 

Azul terdiam sesaat. Entah karena ucapan Floyd yang oke-oke saja tentang hubungan ia dengan Idia, atau karena Floyd baru saja menyebutkan bahwa Trey dan Jade juga sudah jadian. 

"..ha???" Azul menaikkan intonasi suara miliknya. "Jade? Dan Trey-san? Sejak kapan?" 

"Sudah semenjak 3 bulan lalu, Azul." lanjut Jade. "Kau beberapa kali juga pernah memergoki aku dan Trey-san bersama kok." 

"Tunggu..tunggu, tunggu!! Aku pikir kalian hanya mengerjakan tugas kalian bersama, makan bersama, meluangkan waktu bersama ditaman dan pergi berbelanja bersama!??" 

Jade tertawa kecil. "Aku sama sekali tidak merahasiakan hubunganku dengan Trey-san, Azul." Jade kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, dimana _homescreen_ miliknya adalah fotonya bersama dengan Trey. Ya, harusnya Azul menyadarinya. Ia juga melihat foto tersebut beberapa kali, tapi Azul tidak menyadarinya. Entah karena ia menganggap hubungan keduanya hanya sebatas persahabatan atau karena ia sibuk bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Idia sehingga ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. 

Azul menghela nafas. "Kenapa kalian ini, menanggapi hal terberat dalam hidupku seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang ringan." 

"Karena Azul terlalu serius~~" Floyd tersenyum lebar. "Kita sudah lama bersama~~ Hanya karena kau dan _Hotaruika-senpai_ bersama bukan berarti kita akan menjauhimu. Setiap orang punya preferensi mereka masing-masing 'kan? Lagipula dengan siapa kau bersama juga aku tidak peduli karena aku sedang mengincar _Kingyo-chan~"_

Tamparan seperti melesat pada pipi kiri dan kanan milik Azul. Pertama Jade yang sudah bersama dengan Trey. Dan sekarang? Apa Floyd mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengincar Riddle? 

"Fufufu~" Jade tersenyum puas saat itu ketika ia melihat betapa precious-nya wajah Azul saat itu. "Floyd, berhenti menggoda Azul." 

"Ehhh~ Bukannya Jade yang memulai-nya?" 

Jade masih tersenyum saat itu, setelah ia melepas pandangannya dari saudaranya, ia kembali menatap Azul. "Kita tidak berhak untuk menghakimimu, Azul. Tenang saja, dengan siapa kau bersama kita berdua akan tetap mendukungmu. Kita sudah lama bersama, hanya karena hal ini tidak akan merubah tali pertemanan kita. _Oya_ \-- Azul, jangan menangis." Jade mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dan mengulurkannya pada Azul, yang kemudian mengambilnya.

Azul berusaha menahan air matanya. Ya, daritadi matanya memang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia memang terlihat tegar diluar, tetapi sama seperti Riddle, ia memiliki hati yang rapuh. Hanya karena kedua teman masa kecilnya menerimanya begitu saja sudah membuat dirinya terharu. "Apa boleh buat, kalian menerimaku begitu saja seperti bukan hal yang besar...mana mungkin aku tidak terharu?" Azul kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Jade, Floyd... Terimakasih. Terimakasih karena sudah menerimaku." 

Jade dan Floyd kemudian saling berpandangan. Tanpa berkata apapun, keduanya bangkit berdiri kemudian duduk disamping Azul, memeluknya dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Dan saat itulah, Azul hanya bisa tertawa bahagia sambil menyeka airmatanya diantara pelukan teman masa kecilnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble singkat yang tiba-tiba muncul pas sebelum tidur (人 •͈ᴗ•͈✿ฺ) jadinya langsung gas aja ketik di hp X"D
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


End file.
